In a Goddess's Eye
by Hi Mizu Yokai
Summary: A girl was found deep in the forest as a gang of Sand and Leaf ninja's are searching for a boy. She's a goddess...and one of the boys in the group is her future husband and lifemate..If he'll accept it!


**_ In A Goddess's Eye_**

_**Disclaimer:-: I do not own any Naruto characters! If I did I'd kill Saskue and make Kiba mine! -hears Akamaru growl meaningly- Buh bye..for now! -runs away from the barking and growling dog-**_

_**,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-()-,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-()-,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸**_

_** After dancing in a forest, a young girl wept. Wiping the staining tears from her lavender eyes, upon hearing a noise the girl walked cautionly and slowly to where the noise was produced.**_

_** As soon as she was almost halfway there a man that represented a snake popped out from behind the trees and came running towards her, standing in a fighting stance, the little girl was ready.**_

_** "Who are you," the girl asked trying not to show her fear of his snakey ways.**_

_** "Who am I? I am Master Orochimaru and as for the reason I'm here is to capture you, Raiyne," Orochimaru laughed as the girl ran away. How he lovd to see the creatures run. Stretching his neck out, he bit Raiyne behind the neck only to be burned by her blood, he let go and ran the opposite direction.**_

_** Raiyne heard voices before her vision blacked out.**_

_**¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨¯¨´·-.¸¸,.-´¨**_

_** "What the hell? Why is this wolf here bleeding," a blue eyed blonde yelled being blueless as always.**_

_** "Does it matter? Let's try and heal it," a messy brown headed boy said showing his love for dogs. As soon as he put his hand out to pet it the wolf opened it's eyes and growled.**_

_** "Dude, that wolf has som weird looking eyes," a chubby boy said chewing on some potatoe chips.**_

_** It was true, the wolf had lavender eyes and it's fur was the colour black.**_

_** A little whitish dog came forth and started to bark at the wolf, which the wolf replied, finally after a couple of minutes of barking, the dog barked at the brown headed boy telling him to tell the others to introduce themselves.**_

_** "Oh okay...My names Kiba," the messy brown headed boy said.**_

_** "Gaara."**_

_** "Temari."**_

_** "Neji."**_

_** "Shikamaru."**_

_** "Naruto..Why am I talking to a dog," he yelled getting a hit from a boy with purple markings on his face.**_

_** "Kankurou's the name."**_

_** "Chouji."**_

_** "Lee."**_

_** Suddenly a faint blue light surrounded the wolf, when it had dispersed, a girl appeared, her eyes the colour of lavender roses, and her hair the colour of the midnight sky.**_

_** "And my name's Raiyne Yukimo. As you problay can tell, by looking at me, I'm not your average person. I'm a half goddess..I'm the Goddess of Animal Spirits," she smiled a quaint little smile. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a burst of two power balls came into view.**_

_** "Leave our sisar alone you worthless pigs," a girl screamed. She looked like Raiyne in the eye area, but nothing else. Her face was softer and looked more like a little girl's, while Raiyne's was harsher, but still held alot of feminity. Also, the girl's hair was red, not black.**_

_** "Ditto," a boy said who looked nothing of each, his hair was silverish blue and his eyes emerald. His features were handsome enough, but his eyes showed arrogence.**_

_** "Freya! Daghda! What are you doing here! Run, run away! There's some sort of de-de-demon on the loose looking for gods and goddesses to prey apon! Run, for I predict you will be next," Raiyne yelled trying to warn her brother and sister of the danger.**_

_** "Dear sisar, what demon are you talking about," Daghda, her brother, asked putting his hand on her shoulder.**_

_** "Yes sisar, pray tell," Freya said croutching down beside her.**_

_** "The demon who resembles a snake. His face the colour of crying skies and his eyes the colour of of dirty gold, and their as cold as any dead animal, he has no soul. He is truely frightening."**_

_** "What was his name," Naruto asked trying to get more information.**_

_** "His name, he said was..." Raiyne was cut off with a pitch of horrible screams of pain. Grabbing her neck she fell backwards, after half an hour of screaming and crying, she quit breathing and her heart rate was faint.**_

_** Her hair and hand parted away from her neck and there everybody saw, Orochimaru's curse!**_

_** "Sisar! Sisar, " her sister yelled worried. **_

_** "Move away, ignorant fools. I'll heal her in the way of the ancients," Daghda said pushing past them all. He tried and tried, but nothing worked finally, Neji emerged from the shroud of people.**_

_** "Move," was all he said pushing Daghda out of the way sighing, he put his hand to her throat. "Give me the dirt in your hand."**_

_ Kuñasz, nélkül sivdobbanás, nélkül fesztekem löyly. Ot élidamet andam szabadon elidadért. O jelä sielam jõrem ot ainamet és sone ot elidadet. Pajñak o susu hanyet és o nyelu nyálamet kank. Vï, o verim sone o verid anadam._

_** "What did you just say, Neji. The curse is gone," everybody then started to scream and talk.**_

_** "You heard her soul did you," Freya said quietly knealng besided her sister. "She told you what to say, didn't she?"**_

_** "Yes..if that's what you want to call it. Next time girl, stay out of my mind," Neji said walking away.**_

_** "I've found him. I've found my avio päläfertil and koje," Raiyne said more to herself than to others.**_

_** •·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•**_

_** "So she was placed under the same cure as Saskue is. Umm..but it's gone.." everybody hen started talking at once except Shikamaru, Gaara, and Neji.**_

_** "How troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled.**_

_** "Yes how troublesome indeed," a bird said that just landed on his shoulder and flew off to sit of Gaara's.**_

_** "How are you able to get through the sand," Gaara askde bitterly.**_

_** Twisting around, Raiyne in her human form appeared, she was wearing a red jacket, (A/n it's like Kakashi-senai and Gai-sensai's but red instead of green.) a white spaggetti strapped shirt under the unzipped jacket, and a pair of black baggy shorts that stopped below her knee. Under her raven black bangs was a forehead protecter band with three claws marks on it representing animals spirits and her forest.**_

_** "I thought you were a little dress wearing goddess like your sister, Raiyne," Shikamaru said taunting her.**_

_** "I'm only half-goddess, and she's full! And you wouldn't catch me wearing a dress even if you paid me in ramen," Raiyne yelled.**_

_** "Ramen? Where," Naruto screamed a the top of his voice.**_

_** "Oh my...Someone's a bit over zealest over ramen like someone I know," Daghda said looking at Freya.**_

_** "Yosh! ramen rules," Freya and Naruto were singing over and over again while holding hands and spinning around.**_

_** "Goodness...is he always so...insane," Raiyne asked everybody around, besides Daghda, and everybody nodded their heads as everyone started to laugh, besides the cold Neji, Gaara, and Daghda.**_

_** -·»‡«·--·»‡«·--·»‡«·--·»‡«·--·»‡«·--·»‡«·-**_

_** I hope you guys are liking this story as much as I am typing it!**_

_**Some translations!**_

_**Sisar Sister**_

_**avio päläfertil lifemate**_

_**koje husband**_

_**Hi Mizu Yokai (Fire Earth Demon)**_


End file.
